


Lullaby For The Dior Twins

by Fernstrike



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: A poem about Eluréd and Elurín's tragic fate.





	

The woods are lovely -

Dark, deep -

Made for home,

And made for sleep.

Rest your head on dewy grass,

Rest beneath the silver stars.

 

Do not heed the vicious cry.

Do not dream of days gone by -

Little life that you may know,

All the tales of long ago -

 

Shut your ears and rest your head.

Take the forest for your bed.

Do not heed the hunger pangs.

Do not heed the boughs like fangs,

Arching high above your head.

There are far worse things to dread.

 

The woods are quiet -

Dark with drear -

Filled with pain and filled with fear.

Rest your head because you must.

Rest within the arms you trust.

 

Do not heed the dizzy brawl.

Do not heed the voice that calls.

Lie ensconced upon the earth;

End what followed your own birth.

 

Shut your eyes and say a prayer.

Know that they will meet you there.

Dream of lands you once did know;

Dream of life, so long ago.

 

The woods are silent -

Dark, deep.

Little elflings, go to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from, nor what it really is. It very much struck me minutes before I fell asleep, late at night. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
